


Closer

by Vulcanmi



Series: Thawing Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanmi/pseuds/Vulcanmi
Summary: Steve knows his relationship with Loki is something. He's just not sure what it is yet.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble piece! I wrote this at sports day. A kind of sequel to Thawing, it won't make much sense if you haven't read that. I'm still playing with the idea of a sequel but for now, have some cuteness.

Steve wakes up too warm. He tries to remedy this, but something is weighing down his arm. When he opens his eyes, he realizes two things. The first is that the warm breeze from his dream is actually soft breath on his cheek. The second is that Loki is in his bed again.  
  
Steve can’t say where Loki is when he’s not at his apartment. Neither can Thor, or Heimdall. The other Avengers still don’t know just how frequently he sees Loki, although they do know he visits. Everyone has told Steve repeatedly how strange it is.  
  
Natasha. “He might be playing for our team now but he’s dangerous. You can’t just let him in like that.”  
  
When Steve points out that he’s never actually _let_ Loki in to his apartment, she shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant.”  
  
Barton. “You know he brainwashed me, right? Just making sure.”  
  
Tony. “Okay, give it to me straight. Are you and the Jolly Green Giant doing the horizontal tango?”  
  
Steve’s bewildered “I don’t know how to tango” is met with so much laughter Tony starts crying, but no more questions.  
  
Bruce just says ‘cats’, while pointing to his head emphatically.  
  
Thor tells him to ‘take care of my brother’, and it’s at this point Steve feels the need to tell everyone that Loki does and always will do exactly what Loki wants. Steve has zero sway over him.  
  
Except, this is the third night in a row he’s woken up with Loki in his bed, and the second time they’ve woken up too close to be polite. He doesn’t know what it means but he doesn’t mind having his personal space invaded. His apartment is lonely when Loki’s not around.  
  
So instead of pulling his arm away, Steve just shifts until he’s more comfortable. If this draws Loki towards him, if his hand finds a spot on Loki’s back, he doesn’t mind that either.  
  
“Are you _cuddling_  me, Captain?” Loki might mind. He only calls him ‘Captain’ when he’s irritated. Or playful. It could go either way.  
  
Steve turns red but he's too used to Loki teasing him to be too flustered when he's still half asleep. “You're in _my_  bed.”  
  
“Classic case of blaming the victim.”  
  
“Loki, I woke up with your arms around me.”  
  
“We are talking about you, not me, soldier.”  
  
Steve snorts, and goes back to sleep to the sound of Loki’s quiet chuckles.


End file.
